1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods employed in providing support and reducing trauma for a user. The present invention more particularly relates to an apparatus and associated method utilizing a device in conjunction with a structure to provide support and comfort to the user, preferably a human user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support devices for supporting and maintaining parts of the human body generally have been known in the art. One example of a basic type of support device is an air-filled support apparatus which is employed by a driver on an automobile seat to support and comfort the back region of the driver. Automotive manufacturers also currently incorporate adjustable air cushions into automobile seats.
Other types of support devices may be used for holding and/or comforting localized parts of a human user. Air casts are another type of support device which secure and maintain limbs such as broken arms or legs to permit the broken limbs to heal as effectively and efficiently as possible while maximizing the comfort of the user. In addition, support devices which incorporate a fluid such as a gel can further enhance the comfort of a user employing the support device.
Air pillows are another type of support device known in the art. They have been used in a wide variety of applications, including sleeping pillows and cushions for seating.
One of the problems associated with conventional support devices is how to balance and maximize both user comfort and support. Traditional air support devices by their form and design can provide surfaces which generate substantial and uncomfortable reactive forces when providing support in their intimate contact with human users. However, changing this form and design to focus solely on the comfort of the user would result in an apparatus that fails to provide the necessary support function. As a result, a key issue in support device design is how to balance the comfort and support provided to the user.
Another problem associated with conventional support devices arises from the usage of gel or other suitable liquids in the support device. The cost of a support device employing gel or liquids can be relatively high for both the manufacturer and the consumer, and can increase in proportion to the amount of gel or liquid used in the support device. As a result, the capability of the support device to provide comfort and support can be limited by the prohibitive expense of gels and liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,540 to Sereboff discloses an example of a fluid cushion. The fluid cushion of this patent includes upper and lower surface members which define a fluid tight housing. Through passages formed in this cushion serve to receive the ischia spine bones of a human user and to minimize the discomfort of a user for prolonged periods of sitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,199 to Sereboff also discloses a fluid cushion. The fluid cushion of this patent comprises a fluid tight closed housing having an upper surface member, a lower surface member and an intermediate membrane member, which define first and second chambers within the fluid cushion. These first and second chambers each have a fluid medium contained therein. The teaching of this invention provides that the fluid media may have differing viscosities. However, this patent does not teach use of its fluid cushion in conjunction with support structures. Nor does this patent appear to teach minimizing cost considerations while providing comfort and support to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,977 to Sereboff discloses a fluid cushion system comprising at least one fluid casing member adapted to be at least partially filled with liquid and formed in a substantially rectangular bag-like contour. The fluid cushion system also comprises a resilient housing for providing structural support for the fluid casing member. The fluid casing member can be inserted into and removed from the original housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,882 to Sereboff discloses a deformable, low density gel composition comprising a plasticizer having a plurality of particles dispensed therein. The density of the particles is reported as being less than the density of the plasticizer. The gel comprises about 80% weight of the plasticizer and about 20% weight of the particles. This patent also discloses a cushion comprising this gel composition contained in a fluid impervious flexible enclosure. A similar gel deformable low density gel composition is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,430 to Sereboff.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,099 to Sereboff discloses a wrist support system, including a substantially planar and longitudinal support member mounted on a base surface next to a keyboard. A liquid-containing pack is positioned contiguous to an upper surface of the support member for resiliently interfacing in a deformable manner with at least a portion of a user's palm and rest when the user is operating the keyboard. The patent discloses that the wrist support system is provided to alleviate symptoms of carpal tunnel syndrome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,088 to Sereboff discloses a support device comprising a resilient pad member having a viscous substance contained in a flexible member, and a permanently deformable device insertable in the flexible member adjacent to and in influential contact with the viscous substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,489 to Sereboff discloses a cervical brace for supporting a user's head. The cervical brace comprises a mounting device which includes a thoracic plate and a back plate. A mobilization device is secured to the mounting device which has a rigid chin rest plate with a flexible sheet defining a chin rest pocket. The mobilization device also possesses a rigid head rest plate which has a flexible sheet forming a pocket therein. Resilient pad members are inserted into these pockets to provide a substantially fluid or viscous fluid interface with a chin or head of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,388 to Bard discloses a pillow casing. The pillow casing comprises a top surface and a bottom surface which define an opening suitable to receive a compressible filler, or pillow. A thin envelope layer is positioned intermediate at the top and bottom surfaces and attached to the bottom surface. The envelope layer is stated to be adapted to sealably receive a fluid-like material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,229 to Jay discloses a seat cushion for a human user. The seat cushion is stated to include a pad adapted to be used in combination with a shaped tray. The pad comprises a flexible envelope containing a fluid filling material.
None of the above patents teaches the apparatus of the present invention, wherein a first chamber containing a fluid is secured to a support structure and a second chamber is secured to the first chamber. What is not offered in the prior art is a support device with chambers positioned so that the chamber having the lower resiliency is positioned next to the body of the user to provide comfort. The chamber having the higher resiliency is secured to a structure and is separated a distance from the user to provide stability to the support device and to promote user comfort.
What is also needed, therefore, are an apparatus and associated method which employ a volumized, fluid-containing support device designed for use in conjunction with a structure to maximize both comfort and support provided to a human user. What are also needed are an apparatus and method which will maximize economical usage of gels or liquids employed in a functional support device.